


Messages

by Cheeky_monkey



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_monkey
Summary: Hux starts receiving messages by accident. Though it would seem to be fate at work. The girl may be a useful tool in achieving his goals. Though he has to be careful, he always did have a soft spot for a damsel in distress.(Y/n)= your name





	1. Chapter 1

Hux sits at his desk going through his messages.

There is one that he doesn't recognize the sender, clicking it a video starts playing.

A striking picture of an attractive young woman is before him. She is unpacking a bag in a small kitchen.

She looks up and smiles at whoever has the camera, a beautiful smile, that causes her entire face lights up.  
"Proof of life," an off camera voice says laughing.

"Hi mom," she says giving a small wave. "See we made it, you did all that worrying for nothing. Oh, and look not all junk food, see!" She holds up a bag of vegetables and fruit. They give a tour of a small apartment.

"I promise to take good care of her Mrs.L." The women holding the camera turns it around showing her face. "Only a little partying"

"Please there will be no partying," The beauty says to the girl holding the camera, whom nods her head mouthing ’there will be’ with a devilish smile before she turns the camera tuned back to her beautiful friend. "I promise to message you later, mom. I have lots of unpacking to do now and a roommate that is going to help, so...." She walks up to her friend now both the girls’ faces were in the camera. "Until tomorrow, I miss you and love you."

"Bye Mrs. L" the message turns off.

Somehow he received this message by error. He was sure the two girls would realize shortly that their message didn't reach this Mrs.L. He himself felt lucky for this odd occurrence, it provided him with a pleasant change from his normal routine.

He goes back to work and later as he lies down to rest him think of the two girls, imaging what it is like to have a normal life.

 

The next day a new message appears.

"Hey mom, well first day was interesting." She smiles but looked tired. "I got lost and was late to the job interview. So yeah, I doubt I'm getting that one. I know Lou isn't supposed to leave me alone but she already met a guy this morning and well she isn't back yet. I hope she's ok" as if on cue the door burst open.

"Honey, I'm home!" Lou enters the apartment. The beauty smiles.

"Hey, how was your first date? Stay hi to mom."

"Hey, Mrs.L. It was fantastic. He is just yummers!" Pretty girl rolls her eyes at the camera. "Talk to you tomorrow mom."

Hux goes about his business once again. Surely that would be that last message he would receive from girls. Lou and the one he now thinks of as Beauty for he doesn't know her true name.

It wasn't though; he received daily messages for a month. He found himself looking forward to hearing them every day especially when he's had a day like this. There have been complications with his super weapon and Ren, oh Ren, is costing a small fortune with his tantrums. Hux lies in bed; Beauty was looking tired the past few days. He was about to close his data pad for the night when a message pops up.

"Mrs.L" Lou whispers, "I'm a bit worried. (Y/n) has been having nightmares all week and well tonight." She holds the camera to show beauty, no her name is (y/n), she is clearly having a nightmare. "She won't wake up. You told me to record her dreams when they are like this so well here it is." Lou continues. Beauty screams and bolts upright.

"The board is set, the First Order will strike first billions will die when they unleash their Star Killers weapon on the Hosnian system, but there is hope. The actions will push the newly awoken light on the path. The Jedi shall rise." (Y/n) falls back to her pillow.  
"Mrs. L, I hope you know what to make of that. (Y/n) sweetie wake up hon." The girl open her eyes.

"Lou, what are you doing? Are you recording me sleeping? That's not creepy! “Realization fills her face.”I had another one?"

"I promised your mom I'd keep an eye on you and if you had any visions record them for her. Your pills are still working though? You don't remember them?"

"Yes. I don't remember."

"You want to watch it?"

"No, if I wanted to remember them I wouldn't take the pill.” she reaches forward taking the camera from her friend positioning it to show her tired face, ”Mom, I'm fine, the pills are still working but I'm getting low, I'll need more soon."

"Hey did you see this message for Dr.York?" Lou flops down next to her on the bed holding a data pad.

"He massages me every week to make sure my pills still work." (Y/n) says off hand with a shrug. Both girls move closer together as a message starts a miniature image appears showing an elderly man in a lab coat. The camera (y/n) holds seems to be forgotten yet Hux has a perfect view of both girls and the data message.

"(Y/n) I hope you receive this, the First Order has taken hold of this planet. Your file has been taken; they already took your Aunt. You have to hide. Look for neutral planets, you don't what the resistance finding you either." The image of the elder doctor looks down. There is a bang at the door with orders to open up. "(Y/n) it is never easy being a seer. People will always hunt you and try to use you for their gain. I have done everything I can to protect you. Lou we have both taken an oath to protect (y/n) at all cost. (Y/n) it has been my greatest honor protecting you." The banging gets loader. "Be safe, child." His message disappears.

"Shit," Lou says, Ok (y/n) start packing, I'm going to get us off planet. Mrs. L, we will message you when we find a new place. Don't worry, I know my job, no one will get her. (Y/n) get moving, we have to go." the drops the camera. (Y/n) curls her knees up under her chin on the bed, clearly the girl is terrified it is written all over her face.

"I'm so tired of running."she murmured 

"I know, sweetie I know but it can be worse. I'm going to keep you safe but we have to move. So get up and start packing."

"Lou what about my pills? With Dr.York gone, how will I get my pills? I need those pills!" There is panic in the girls vioce. 

"I'll figure it out, sweetie. I'll take care of you. Now start packing chickadee."

Lou shuts the camera off. That may have been the strangest message he had ever received. He gets up and goes to his office and look to see what planets were seized that day. He also called in a specialist. He needs them to lock onto the girls locate. He can't have a seer running around talking about the Star Killer Base.

 

"Sir, the prisoner you requested is in the interrogation cell 3." Hux heads for interrogation.

"Good day Dr. York." Hux enter the cell. "I hope you are well, I just have a few questions, today."

"I have nothing to tell you."

"No? Well why don't I tell you a story then. One day like any other day in my daily routine I received a rather interesting message. Would you like to see it?" The doctor’s face falls when (y/n) image appears on the screen. Hux shuts if off after the first message. "I know! How did I receive this by error I thought surely they would figure out that Mrs.L isn't receiving the messages. I received these daily messages for months. Can you keep a secret? I looked forward to seeing what sweet young (y/n) did every day. Now, imagine my surprise when one night I received this message." He played the last message he received he hasn't received another since the one with the vision.

"Tell me doctor how is it possible that I of all the people would receive these messages?" A silence follows

"I don't know where they are. I wouldn't tell you if I did. She's a good girl; she doesn't deserve to be used by the likes of you." Hux smirks

"Oh, I didn't need you to locate the girls. I have specialist on it. I had questions about these pills."

"I have taken an oath to protect (y/n), I will not tell you anything." The doctor put up quite a fight but he broke. They all break in the end.

"(Y/n) comes from a powerful family of seers. The pills help her forget what she sees. They help her keep her sanity. Her mother brought her to me after she watched her sister slip into madness."

"We have the Aunt, so without the pills (y/n) will go mad?"

"Being cursed with the gift of sight is a horrible burden. Never mind that disgusting people wishing to exploit them."

"Thank you doctor." Hux leaves the room. "Kill him."

Well he was in with the doctor he had received a message for his missing girls.

"We are still traveling Mrs. L. She has run out of pills, it's been hard for her to keep track of what is real and what are visions. She keeps talking about the Hosnian system, Mrs. L something bad is going to happen soon. Also, something about Jakku being where to find what has been lost."

"Are you talking to my mom about me? Beauty looks exhausted when she comes into view. ”I thought I told you to.get some sleep!” Lou says with a commanding voice. ”I'm ok mom, things are just fuzzy. Sometime I can't be sure if what I see is real or a vision but Lou helps me tell the difference." Her eyes hazy over.  
"(Y/n) sweetie what do you see?"

"The decision is made Dr.York is dead. The red general has had him killed. He looks for us." She let's out a dry sob.

"We don't know for sure sweetie, the Doctor could still be alive." She shakes her head.

"He is dead," Hux hears the blaster shot go off in the integration room, indeed he is dead now. "He is hunting us, the red general. He will find us two days after the weapon is destroyed." Tears roll from her eyes she looks to Lou, "I don't want to remember this."

"We need to get more pills Mrs.L. I'll get her someplace safe. I thought if I keep her moving that maybe it would help but it has done nothing. Sweetie, I will not let anyone hurt you, you’re going to be fine. So say good bye to your mom and let's go get you some water and some food."

The specialist will be contacting him soon with their location. She saw him finding her. What did she mean after the weapon is destroyed, she couldn't be talking about his StarKiller base. She must be seeing another weapon.

Ren is all in a huff about going to Jakku and she had mentioned finding what was lost. So he will help Ren find whatever he's looking for and soon he would find her.

 

He goes next door and watches a woman in her late forty's twirling in cycles singing ring around the rosie. (Y/n)'s Aunt, "We all fall down." She tumbles to the floor. "Even you General. Even you fall down. Do you want to know how you die?" She sits up and looks at him through the glass. "No, another time then." She pulls herself back up. "It will rain on the Jedi today. The princess will plan and plot, plan and plot." She says in a sing song voice spinning in circles again. "Plan and plot. Plan and plot."

Truly Beauty needs her pills the thought of her being like this half deranged creature before him was a sad thought indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Empire held my grandmother for years. She was the most powerful seer of the time and she was used mercilessly for decades. The history of seers is a sad one, filled with slavery, abuse, insanity. 

Force sensitive people can sometime see the future, seers always see it. The problem is the future is a swirling pool of possibilities and seers see them all. When a decision is made the future becomes solid and that is the future in that moment. Then someone will change their mind or make a snap choice and another future takes hold. It's overwhelming and confusing. 

Mother never had the sight only Aunt K and without help she slowly lost her mind. I was eight years old when the vision started, it became too much and mother took me to see Dr. York. The pills help, they made it bearable. There were days I even felt almost like a normal person. 

"(Y/n) sweetie you need to eat." Lou, her best friend, who are you kidding, your only friend. You are so thankful to have her. Lou too had a lonely childhood. Her parents were members of a military science program. They thought it would be good idea to genetically engineer their child. Lou is an unstoppable force; genetically she is stronger, fast with an above average intelligence. She started receiving military training as soon as she could walk. Then the government found out what was done. Her parents were arrested and tried for crimes against nature. No one knew what to do with Lou. Some wanted her destroyed but Dr.York stepped in. He took charge of her. I would never say he took care of her because Lou takes care of herself. They have been my protectors for the past two years. That’s when mother said I had to leave. 

For two years Lou and I have been moving, from planet to planet. We tried to live a somewhat normal life. I feel bad for Lou, she can easily live anywhere. I am the reason we can't stay in one place too long. People get close and in time they figure out what I am. 

Everyone wants to know their future. Everyone wants their path to be the one that brings them wealth or love or fame. Whatever they think they want but it is never enough. 

"What if we go to that Jedi guy? He should have to honor the agreement.“ Lou paces the floor going through there options   
“That is an old agreement most likely long forgotten. “ Lou sighs in exasperation, your negative attitude was upsetting her.  
\ "The Jedi swear to protect all seers, you are a seer, he is the last Jedi. An oath is an oath in my book.” Lou is becoming increasingly edgy the longer they move around aimlessly, she's a girl that needs a plan.

"He wishes to be alone." You push the food around you plate so it looks like you had been eating. 

"I am going to take you to the Jedi." Lou states and that was all she needs to do. The future starts pouring in. They find him on an island with a girl, training. He isn't pleased to have them, but he will not turn a seer away. Then the red general finds them.  
”How does he find us every time? It doesn't make sense?” The last few days Lou makes a suggestion I follow the paths and then he captures them. Every vision ends with the red general. Every path leads to him. 

"I guess that's what you would call destiny I suppose." Lou offers when I vent about it.

"Well I call it being screwed." My head hurts; I haven't been able to sleep more than an hour or two without my meds. "Every time, he finds us Every Time! What is this guy’s deal? He is relentless." 

"Ok well, tell me what you can about him. So I can try to gage my opponent properly. Why call him the red general?" Lou leans over and picks some food from your plate. 

"He has red hair, intense blue eyes. He’s young for having the rank of General. I'd say in his thirties." 

"He sounds handsome!" Lou and her boys. "Don't roll your eyes. Men are only good for one thing (y/n)." 

"I'll take your word for it." 

"I need a break. I'm going to take a walk, see what’s happening on this boat. Stay in the room, don't open the door for anyone." you knew she was off to she the captain, he is the latest notch in her belt.

What if you separate from Lou? As unlikely as that would be you follow the line. It takes the red general longer to find you but he does, you are half crazed and nearly dead from starvation. You look almost happy to be found. 

It is almost impossible for seers to be alone, Lou left her for one afternoon and she barely made it to her job interview and back. Time, time is almost impossible to track for her. Lou makes sure she eats and sleeps. Lou takes care of her. She can’t do this without Lou. Especially since things are only going to get worse without Dr. York. How would you get more pills? 

You curl up on your bunk; if only you could sleep it would make everything better. Lou's words dance in your head, Destiny! There is no destiny. There is no one path laid out before anyone. It all had to do with choices.  
They have Aunt K, poor Aunt K. She was taken as a child by the Hutts. Used very much like my grandmother was. Mom managed to get enough money to hire a bounty hunter to get her back but by then the damage was done. They didn’t take proper care of her. Mom said the only good thing about the Empire was they took good care of Grandmother. Mother last words roll through your mind. “Seers have to walk a tight rope (Y/n) if you’re not careful you will tumble into madness like your Aunt. Take your pills and stay with Lou, she will keep you safe. Please don’t misunderstand what I’m about to say. I am sorry if I had known my child would inherit my mother’s gift I would never have had you, but I have loved you from your first breath and will love you long after I’m gone. I just wish you could have had a better life.” Then Lou and I got on the transport and left.  
Dr.York was there only contact for a long time. Then he forwarded moms contact info not long ago. She never messaged back; maybe she was afraid it would be traced. I wish I could talk to her now. I just need to know if Grandmother ever had a situation like the red general. Was there anything that could be done?  
“Honey, I’m home!” Lou comes back in looking down at you. “Honey bee it’s going to be ok. I was talking with the captain and he said we could stay on board as long as we needed. Of course I worked something out with him.” She winks. “I wish your parents would have programmed you with some morals.” you shake your head as Lou takes a seat eating the barely touched meal you had abandoned. “Really then we wouldn’t have anywhere to stay. Besides I have an itch and he’s sorta good looking for an old guy.” Lou pops a carrot in her mouth giving you a sly smile. “Nympho!” you playfully toss a pillow at her “You know it.” She rises moving over falling in bed beside you. “I’m going to get you your pills too, at the next stop.”

Lou is standing outside a pharmaceutical with a shady looking guy. They break in through a window. The alarms are going off. Lou finds and takes every pack of pills for me. The cops are outside the door. The guy heads for the window but Lou easily beats him out. She walks the edge of the building like a cat until she find suitable cracks for her fingers to grip and she starts climbing up, up to the top of the building. Her shady partner in crime watches in awe. Then heads for the ground where he is arrested. On the roof the captain is waiting for her. He must like Lou to do this. She makes it back with a good batch of pills. Sleep I’m going to get to sleep again.  
Sleep plagued with horrific nightmares of system being destroyed and the red general constantly capturing you but sleep none the less but thanks to these glorious pills you will not remember them. You hopes...


	3. Chapter 3

“We are docking; let’s get you off this boat.” They have arrived in Coronet City; Lou had decided mixing into a populated area would probably be safer.

“So take a look around, I think this could work. We can find a place. The docks are always looking for workers so I should be able to get a job easily. It is busier than the last couple places so I don’t want you wandering off anywhere.” 

“Whatever you think is best, Lou.” There are so many people; more people than you have seen in the past year and it’s overwhelming. Lou has keep you pretty secluded, even the few time you were able to get a job it was something with little social interaction, halo storage center mostly. The only time someone spoke to you was to locate a halo and mostly people could find what they needed on their own.

“Try to focus on me and for the love of god don’t touch anything. We will have to get you gloves. Can you handle it?” People sometime leave their energy behind on things it can make me lose focus when I lock on someone. It’s always safer to have gloves on. 

“I’m adjusting can I have a minute. “Lou has been short with you the past few days. She sighs irritably and shoulders her pack. She is fantasizing about being on her own. Though it hurts you can’t blame her, not really; you are a big burden, even when trying your best not to be. 

“I’m sorry you are stuck with me. It is a good path for you, if you choose to take it.” Lou’s head snaps up, you’re trying your best not to let your hurt show. 

“What?” Lou’s looks at you confused, she didn’t realize I had seen her path. To be fair she did tell me to focus on her.

“If you go on your own here in this place your will do well. You will be happy.” Lou stares at her. “They will be very busy once the war starts. You could make good money and be safe.” 

“Safe, ha! Safe from that general that’s after you, I’m not scared of him.” 

“It’s not him you need to fear.” The last few days you have been plagued with a new horror, something far worse than any general. Lou takes your arm and starts pulling you through the crowd. She pushes you into a diner down the road. The besalisk behind the counter eyes you as Lou shoves you into a booth. A droid rolls over handing them menus. Which you don’t touch.

“What can I get you girls?” the droid is old, out dated and in need of some repairs. 

“Two waters.” Lou says setting the menu down.

“Yeah, I could tell right away we had a couple big spenders here.” The besalisk said from behind the counter. Lou gives him a dirty look.

“Find two caf’s.” he grunts and moves away from the counter into the kitchen but still watches them through the window. 

“People seem mean here.” you comment as the droid places the caf too hard on the table causing yours to slop over the edge. Grabbing napkins your clean the mess. Lou gives a disgusted grunt.

“Yup, these are my kind of people.” They watch the old droid drop another patron’s caf, and then some food before it started sparking.

“Piece of junk,” the droid falls over in a heap, the besalisk is out from the back again cursing. “Great now what am I going to do. The dinner rush will start and I don’t have a server.” Lou doesn’t miss a beat; she jumps on it offering to help. The besalisk is named Max.

“What about you sweetheart you want to help too.” 

“No just me,” Lou gestures to Max to move away. Lou is over by the counter. weaving a sad tale about her poor sister that can’t be around large groups of people. 

“I had me a sister that was a bit odd too; I got an office in back. If she wants she can stay in there. Won’t be in no one’s way, and this is only ‘til the droids fix. Don’t get comfy,” and like that Lou was taking orders and serving people, you had to admire her. She could do anything.

“This way honey,” you follow Max into the back. “So what’s the story, hun? You girls just get in? 

“Yes, we just arrived today.” You stand at the office down watching him preparing the orders. 

“Yeah, we get all sorts around here. Tell me where did you get that pretty bobble around your neck?” Her necklace, it was a gift from her mom, nothing fancy just a jade stone wrapped in a leather code. 

“It was a gift from my mother.” 

“Mother you say, hm. You hungry, hun?” you nod and the next thing you know there is a very delicious burger and fries in front of you. 

“You can have one when you’re done Kid.” He said to Lou at the window.

“Seems like you two will need a place to say too. I got an empty room upstairs. You’ll have to work if it. There isn’t anything free in this world, hun. Maybe you can help back here or do some office stuff.” Lou’s face is in the window.

“You got a deal, Max.” Lou winks at her. 

“Just unit the droid is fixed though. I can’t have you two girls here forever.” He hums songs well he cooks. There really wasn’t much to do back there to help. She helped with the dishes mostly. The diner closes late and you and Lou go to the room there is only one bed, so sharing it is. Swallowing down a pill you go to sleep.

 

********

 

No new message again, every day he was secretly disappointed not to see one. He abandons his desk and looks out over the desert planet of Jakku. An unhappy looking waste land if he had ever seen one. Ren and a battalion of troop had left for the mission. Hux can only hope he gets what he's looking for. He has been extra moody of late. 

 

"All to be found today is pride, what he seeks moves to hope." He has taken to keeping the insane prisoner on hand. Just in case something useful should fall out of her confused babbling. Also the men do not care for her. Her birth name is Kehko. The troops have taken to calling her Cuckoo. She is sitting in the center of the room with paper and crayon draw nonsensical pictures.

“Ren will find pride today you say?” 

“It is certain. He will bring pride to you but what he seeks is gone, it will be found by hope.” Madness! He had gone over her file. The Hutts they broke this poor creature, such a waste. 

"Can you tell me where your niece is going?” Looking back at the stars

“(Y/N) is lost; she must stay lost to not be found. Oh!” she claps her hands together, “He without a name shall be named. The one asleep shall be awakened and the falcon will fly once more.” She seems to be talking more gibberish than unusual today. He will have to have her seen by the doctor again; obviously whatever medication they are giving her is not working.


	4. Chapter 4

Phasma had taken Kehko back to her cell. Ren had returned with a prisoner to be interrogated. Pride indeed, none other than Poe Damerian the famous resistance pilot.

 

Well, the prisoner was tougher than expected. After hours he would not break. Ren had to be called in to go through his mind and now we are on our way back to Jakku. All this to find one person that isn’t even a true threat. If they were going to waste resources they should be looking of (Y/N). She is a true threat, someone with the capacity to actually tell the future. Not an insane women rambling. That is another reason they need to find (Y/N). She needs to be cared for by someone responsible, someone that can keep her from turning out like Kehko. Someone like him he could take proper care of her. 

 

He is picking up Kehko drawing when the alarm sounds. He arrives on the bridge to find out the prisoner as escaped with the help of one of his own troops. That is impossible! The system is flawless there is no way one of my troops would defect……

 

It’s a disaster! How did this happen? Now the Supreme Leader is requesting an audience. At least the weapon is ready that will be some positive news to deliver. Ren is walking around all smug, stars he is infuriating. He will have to have a full analyses run on all the troops now, starting with the FN squad. We have to find out if FN-2187 as a singular or if we have a bigger problem brewing. *******

“So, there I was drinking away my sorrows in this bar. No wife, no job, stuck on a crappy planet. This guy sitting beside me said he was leaving and I could come along, just had to earn my keep, much like you two here.” It was the slow time between lunch and dinner rush. Max’s place was close to the docks so he got a good crowd of men in here. Lou of course has become very popular with her sassy comments and pushy attitude, the dock guys have started to become regulars. Lou was in the kitchen with them helping prepare for the evening rush. Max was telling them a story to pass the time.“Turns out this guy was a smuggler and also moonlightin’ as a bounty hunter.” 

“Max where is that red sauce for the burgers?” Lou said search through the pantry.

“Second shelve from the bottom.”

“Then you're out.” He walks over to make sure there isn’t any there. 

“Well shoot that’s no good. (Y/N) you go get some.” You look at Lou in a panic; you had no idea where to go. 

“I’ll go, she’s busy.” Lou said, “If you think you can manage this crowd without me.” Lou joked there was one guy at the counter drinking caf watching Max’s tv, you refilled the patrons cup before heading back to continue helping prep. Max started humming a tune that sounded familiar. You found it to be very soothing. You could feel yourself swaying to it and a smile came to your face will you worked. 

“Figured you like that tune.” He chuckled. 

“Why did you figure that?” your face burns from the blush you feel going to your cheeks. 

“Now where was I in my story? Oh yes, now I’m on this ship with this very special cargo the bounty hunter picked up. See the job was to get this Hutt slave and bring her to her family.” You stop what you’re doing. “Let me tell you she was an odd little thing. She hummed that little tune all the time. She told me so many things. She told me to open this diner. She told me that one day two young girls would need my help. One would be wearing a small jade necklace. This girl would be like her.” Max is staring at you; you don’t know what to do. Should you run? Run, Where? To Lou of course where else would you go? Lou’s gone to the market. Could you even find her? No you will get lost and then Lou will have to find you. Boy, would she get mad at you! So that’s a no on the running then. 

“I expected you to be odder. Was she your mother?” Max asked looking at me and well if he was comparing you to Auntie K then yeab you were down right normal. 

“No, that would my Aunt.” No point in lying, he already has a good idea who I am. “Mother is not like us.” He grunts, and just looks at you for a few minutes or maybe it was seconds but it felt like hours. 

“So what kind of trouble are you in?” Max motions for you to get back to work. 

“Normal trouble for a seer, people are trying to find me. They have my Aunt.” 

“Shame,” Max shakes his head. “She’s a sweetheart; I hope they are treating her better than the Hutts did.”

“Max something bad is going to happen soon. Then a war will start. The future is pretty bleak right now. This person after me will find me. He always does. Every path he finds me. Lou thinks we should just keep moving, but it’s hard for me, I need my pills and well my supplier was killed by the people that took Aunt K.” you knew your were babbling but it was nice to talk to someone beside Lou about the situation. 

“So you need to choose the path you want to be found on.” A customer enters he’s a regular. Joh, I think that was his name. With no Lou you have to man up and do this. The guy just wanted a caf and asked you to switch the sports halo to news. You went back to get more caf filters to make another batch. Joh normal stay about an hour or so watching the halo and make small talk with Max. 

“Hey Max, there something wrong with your halo, this guy is everywhere.” Joh called, you walk out and freeze there on the halo was the red general. 

“And we will remember this as the last day of the republic.” Lou walks up behind you.

“What’s going on?” You look at her

“That’s him, that’s the red general. It’s happening Lou.” You watch in horror as your dreams play out. The red beam of light, it seemed like everything came to a stop. Dockers were piling into see replays everyone murmuring about the Hosnian system and the first order. The people are terrified. Not since the Battle of Endor had the dock shut down but they did that day. Production stopped in the industrial section. The whole of Corellia stood still. You were in the back weeping when Lou found you.

“(Y/N) it’s going to be ok.” 

“It’s not over,” Lou sits cross legs beside me holding my hand well your head rest on her shoulder. “The Resistance will strike next.” 

“So that’s the Red General? He’s kinda cute if you into the whole screaming, I’ll kill you all types. I’m not into it; if you’re keeping track. I like to be the killer in the relationship. I mean come on; it’s what I do best. What would I bring to the table if I’m not the killer?” This got you laughing, with of course was her goal. 

“There you two are, you get your butt out there and get taking orders and you. Come sit by me I’ll tell you about the time I was working in the mines on Bilto and I meet this beautiful girl. Thought she was the love of my life…..” Max is flipping burger and chatting way; bless him for trying to distract you. 

The diner closed at its regular time after Max forced some of them out. People were scared, scared to be alone. That night you snuggled up to Lou thinking about the day; waiting for your pill to kick in. Max’s words rolled through your mind, “So you need to choose the path you want to be found on.” How did you want to be found if you were going to be found?


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up hun; you’re having a bad dream." your eye snap open, tears roll down you cheeks. The images of dream vanishes from your mind, the pills doing their job. Lou looks at you uneasy. After what happened today she was concerned about keeping you safe. The people are scared, scared people act unpredictably, that could be dangerous. It also makes everything super hard on you. People's minds change a lot more often when they are uncertain. For you everything becomes a swirling mess. You knew a few things for sure. One the Resistance will strike back at the First Order. More planets will choose sides and soon war will break out and the Red General was still after you. Those are the things that were constant everything else was a big old mess in your mind. 

"Please don't leave me." you can't do this without Lou. Lou looks down guilty. 

“Hun, taking you to the Jedi is the safest thing I can do now. There is no safe place on any planet, not with war coming.” She can’t take me and leave me with some stranger. She just can’t. "Sweetie, don’t look at me like that. I just want to keep you safe. I'm going to leave you with the Jedi and I will go take care of that General. He can’t hunt you any more if he’s dead now can he? Besides after what he just did to the Hosnian system he kind of deserves it."

"Maybe leave me here with Max." Max has been so nice to us and he knows my secret. “Maybe he can take care of me?" 

"The Jedi can protect you almost as well as I can, almost! This is about your safety. I mean Max is a nice guy and he does seem to care about you in his own way but (Y/N), come on! If that General walked in the diner tomorrow what would he really be able to do to protect you?" 

"Well, we don't know where the Jedi is." Lou just looked at her “And what about my pills?” 

"Come on babe. No one can hide from you if you decide to find them. That's why you’re going to tell me where he is and then you’re going to point me at Red General and I'm going to make you safe again. I will get you more pills and I’m sure Jedi man must have some Jedi trick to help you. I doubt the old Jedi’s keep all the seers popping pills back in the day.” (Y/N) twist the sheets in her hand. Lou thought this was best and you had to trust her. If you couldn’t rely on Lou you could rely on anyone. “Hey just think I may be able to get Aunt K back too." 

“How would we even get there? We are out of money and we don’t have a ship?” An image of the Captain that dropped them here was in her mind loud and clear. The same Captain that helped Lou get your pills. “You can get in touch with him?” Lou nods he gave her his contacts info. “You like him?” Lou shrugs at the allegation.

“I like that he has a ship and I like that he does what I say.” No it’s more than that, she likes him. Lou had never liked anyone other than you and even you are more of an obligation than anything else.

"If this is what you think is best. I'll miss you so much." Lou smirks at you, giving you a look that says well of course you will. 

"Ah, chickadee you know I'll be back as soon as the job is done. Now find me that Jedi!" 

 

“Ren what the bloody hell is that?" Ren was supposed to retrieve a droid yet he returns carrying a young woman on to Hux’s base. 

"She has seen the map; we do not require the droid. When she wakes I will have the information the Supreme Leader wants." Ren heads towards the interrogation room. Wait! Something is wrong! Why would Ren carry the girl and not have the troopers do it? Hux follows behind and he watches Ren place her gently in the chair. Ren has never shown such care for a prisoner. He even double checks the restrains but not tightening them Hux watched him loosen one of them on her wrist. What was he playing at? His captain moves in behind him. 

"Did Ren finally get himself a girlfriend? She's cute." Hux is indifference to the girl’s appearance. He was busy watching the temperamental man child's odd behavior. "Your special guest is acting odder than normal. She's freaking out the men." Of course she is, Kehko babbling always bothers the men. 

"Fine I'll check on her," Ren kneels down before the girl. What is he doing? "Captain will you stay here and observe the interrogation. Let me know what happens." Hux takes one last look at the scene then shakes his head before heading to see Kehko. 

There is a group of guard gathered around. He can hear her banging and yelling. "We must leave. We need to leave. Please let me out of here." 

"Stand aside men." They all jump to attention as his approach, moving quickly back to their post. 

"Please we all must leave. They are coming! Nothing will remain." 

"Kehko it is the General please step back from the door so I may enter." He finds a clearly distressed woman. Her hair and eyes are wild. She is unable to remain still. He has to take her upper arms to hold her in one place.

"General, please we all must leave. They will come for her and nothing will remain in the end." 

"Calm yourself; I assure you, everything is fine. You are safe." She vigorously shakes her head. 

"Fate yet again repeats itself. The Empire did not heed my grandmother's warnings either. I cannot stay here." She tries to break his hold. "I cannot stay here. I must leave before the Falcon comes. You, your soldier, all must leave and leave now!" There is a grumble from the guards behind him they shift uneasily. He can't have Kehko spreading panic amount his men. 

"Kehko the Finalizer is just off planet would you be more comfortable there?" She can remain there under Lieutenant Mitaka's care for the next two days before he returns. They need to rendezvous with the rest of the fleet. She nods at him with big eyes. “I will arrange for you to stay in my quarters aboard the ship until I return. Please try to keep my things in order well you are there. Don’t forget your paper and colors." Once she has all her things he escorts her to the hanger. Sending a message to Mitaka advising him of her arrival and how she is to be cared for. 

Phasma came up to him at a fast pace. "Sir, you won't believe what I just say. The girl, Ren's prisoner just completely keep Ren out of her mind and I'm pretty sure she went into his. It was the craziest thing. He's gone to see the Supreme Leader now. “Ren had failed and now has to explain what happened. There was no way he was missing that. "Oh and sir, we were able to track the resistance as they fled Takodana to the Ileenium System." 

"Excellent, Captain, please take Kehko to hanger F4. There is a transport taking her to the Finalizer." 

"Oh is she leaving us so soon? What a pity.” 

"Leaving is good, you should all leave. Pity those who remain here Captain. Life is an echo, what you send out you get back.” Though Hux couldn’t see the captain’s face he knew she was rolling her eyes.

"That is so true, come now let’s get you to your ship." The captain takes the woman by the arm and leads her away.

Hux watches the poor crazy thing being led off. At least the men will be calmer without her here. He had to hurry he didn’t want to miss his chance to watch Ren look bad in front of the Supreme Leader, especially now that they knew what system the Resistance was in. He must talk to this girl and find out how she was able to best Ren in his mind tricks. Hux enters the auditorium. 

 

That one meeting was the highlight of his day, wait no his week! It was even better than seeing his weapon successfully remove the Republic. To watch Ren make excuses for his short comings. Then he was asked to once again use his weapon to remove the Resistance. He is on the bridge waiting for the weapon to charge and Hux was riding on a high when the alarms sounded. Ren’s prisoner has managed to escape and Ren wants the base locked down. Kehko’s transport hadn’t left yet. Captain Phasma ordered her to be sedated for her own safety. She because very erratic once the alarm sounded. It's fine they will keep her on standby until the prisoner is found. She will wake on the Finalizer later and Phasma can aid with the search.

Then all hell broke loose. The shield generator had been taken off line and Resistance fights were attacking his base. The weapon was almost fully charged. When the ground shook as an explosion took out the Oscillators. Hux runs to info the Supreme Leader that planets has sustained irreparable damage and was collapsing. To think only hours ago this had been the best day.

He makes his way to the ship on standby with the now sedated Kehko. He searches for Ren to find him beaten and bloody in the snow. Did the girls do this? How? He watches from the window as his prize weapon implodes. Years of work gone in an instant. This was Ren’s fault. 

“What did you do? I know this was you’re doing. I lost everything!” Ren faded in and out as Hux yelled at him. Soon the medical team was pushing him out of the room. Hux see Kehko’s sleeping in the next room. He goes to check on her. The crazy woman asleep before him had told him they needed to leave. If only she could have told him what was going to happen. He could have been prepared. He could have stopped it. Now more than ever he wants (Y/N). If she was able to see like her Aunt but had the power to convey it what an asset she would be. She would be his greatest weapon. 

He notices a paper in Kehko’s hand. She is clutching a drawing to her chest. Gently as he could her takes it from her. It was a drawing of a diner Max’s Place under in small scribbles Corellian’s best caf. Why would the crazy seer draw a picture of a diner in the core? He would have to investigate later on. For now he had to bring Ren to the Supreme Leader. He had to assess how much was lost today. He had to start over.


	6. Chapter 6

The loss is substantial. They will need to focus on refilling the ranks. Which meant finding more children. Pushing ahead the older troops despite their lack of preparation which is undesirable but at this point what choice did he have. They are back aboard the Finalizer. Ren is in the med bay recovering from his injuries, they are making their way to the Supreme Leader.  
He is unsure what kind of reception he should expect after losing the weapon they had spent years developing. To say he was resentful with the destruction of the super weapon would be an understatement but Hux will not allow himself to wallow in defeat. He was working on a new plan. This plan required a certain girl with an extraordinary gift.  
Thanks to Kehko he believes he has the location of the girls. Hux spent the last couple days testing a theory out on Kehko. He believes that if he doesn’t make a solid decision he would be able to catch the seer off guard before her gift alerts her of the upcoming danger. So far his test worked out with the theory. Kehko was unable to see what he was going to do if he had more than one goal in mind. His first test he planned to go to the bridge and to the med bay. She wasn't certain which he would do first only that both were an option. He smiles to himself. There is always a way around these gifts if you are smart enough to see it. He learned to block Ren from his mind; he learned to resist Ren’s annoy all-around embarrassing force commands and if his theory is correct he has learnt to confuse a seer. 

Kehko has been oddly quiet in the wake of the disaster. She is sitting with her legs tucked under herself staring at a children halo-story. Her eyes are filled with wonderment at the dance animals. He once again is filled with pity for the poor thing. He had to find (Y/n), she needed protection. It would be a fair trade wouldn’t it? He would have access to her gift and in turn he would offer her the care and protections she required. It’s a win/win. That was the moment the message arrived, weeks with nothing and finally he would see his girl again. 

"Mom" (y/n) looks upset. "I’m sorry it’s been so long. Lou didn’t want me contacting you until we had a plan, but I just need to talk to someone.” She glances over her shoulder. “Lou wants to leave me. She wants to take me to the Jedi. He doesn’t want me with him but he’ll keep me I can see that much.” Her face gets sad. “That’s the story of my life. The only people that want me are the ones that want to use me. Everyone else just wants to get rid of me. You, Dr.York, now Lou and soon the Skywalker guy too. Am I really that hard to bear? I must be. “She lets out a heavy sigh. “Everything is so clouded now. After what’s happen it seems that everyone is undecided on the next step. Lou had this plan.”

He watches in amazement as (y/n) face goes into a neutral position, her eye seem to glaze over. Was she having a glimpse of the future at that moment? Her head drops and she gasps, tears rolling down her checks. "If Lou leaves me she plans to hunt down and kill the man chasing me. She said he can’t hunt me if he’s dead." This make Hux smile. She would hardly be the first to try and kill him. "I just saw," a tear rolls down her check. "Lou fails and the things they do to her. Oh mom they torture her for days. Stars its horrible!" she shacks her head more tears escape. "Do you think they are hurting Aunt K like that?" Hux balls up his fist, how could she think he would abuse a woman that isn't in her right mind? Hux is many things but he is not wasteful. There would be nothing to gain from mistreating Kehko. "I can't let Lou die. She’s my only friend. She should go on her own. She can leave me with the Jedi or maybe here. I like it here." Her devotion to her friend is admirable but her friend would be no safer. She would know the location of not only the seer he seeks but also the Jedi Kylo Ren wishes to find. “Maybe Max is right maybe it’s more about selecting how I want to be found then it is about getting away. I mean if this General is going to find me then maybe I should just choose the path that has the least amount of casualties or maybe the resistance would be better. We could find them. I heard the First Order has a Sith.” She shudders at the thought. “I remember those stories you would tell me about what they did to grandmother. I at least know a Jedi won’t go messing around in my mind pulling the future out whenever the mood strikes him.” Kehko has stopped watching her kids show and was now focused on (Y/N) image. "I don’t know what to do mom. It's a swirling mess! I can't see anything clearly. All I know is if Lou goes after this General she will die, in a very long drawn out way that is horrifying to imagine." She wipes away her tears and takes a deep breath. “I’m not sure when I’ll get to massage you again. Lou is coming I have to go. Mom, if this is our last message I want to say thank you for your patience with me. I’m sure I wasn’t an easy child and I understand why you sent me away. You were doing what you thought was best for me. I understand and I’m sorry. I’m sorry I wasn’t want you wanted. I love you. “The communication ends.

“Poor little baby, so sad, so scared." Kehko starts rocking her arms holding a pretend baby. "She is such a pretty baby, so special." He kneels down beside Keko who’s rocking her pretend baby humming. 

"I wish to protect her, Kehko. I want to help (Y/N). Have I not treated you well?" 

"Yes the general has been kind." She still pretends to rock an imaginary baby. "She is such a good girl. You would be nice to the baby but there our other that will hurt her. Darkness covets power choosing light is the wiser choice." 

"I will protect her from Ren. I have kept you safe haven't I? Don’t you want to see (y/n)?

"I want ice cream!" He almost laughed at that. It was like babysitting a toddler.

"Very well, let's get you ice cream then." Yeah! Claps her hands together and bounces onto her feet. She skips over to table waiting for her treat. He picks up the paper she was doodling on. Maybe she will draw another useful picture.


	7. Chapter 7

Salt water blows in your face. The sun is warm but the breeze cool. Birds fly overhead as you look out over the water from the top of a cliff. You look to your side and there he is. The jedi Luke Skywalker. He looks sad. You saw a photo of him in his youth in your history book as a child. It would seem even the powerful Jedi is not safe from the cruelty of life. In your experience life has a way of taking the joy and hopes out of people. Luke Skywalker looks like a man that life has beaten down.

"I sense you." He said staring over the water. "Leave me alone. I cannot help you." Was he talking to you? Of course he was. Wait no, turning you find a girl there. You have seen her in your visions before. She too seeks the Jedi for help. 

"Please return with me, your sister needs your help."

"Leia should know by now that I wish to be left alone. I have fought this war before and for what? Nothing! We are right back at the start again.”

“We are not asking you to fight. Leia only wishes to have your counsel not your sword and I want you to train me so I may fight.” The girl pleads.

“Years alone have allowed me to see the big picture. Light and dark will always be against one another. This battle never ends and I have already made my sacrifices and I am tired.” He looks at the girl closely. “I see why she sent you. You are strong in the force but I no longer train. I cannot help you." He looks at her with even more sadness. 

"But I need a teacher! Who else can show me the ways of the force?" Luke shakes his head. 

"Child, trust the advice of an old man, choose a different path. The path of a Jedi is a life of loneliness and sorrow.” 

"You have to help me. Who will protect the people from Kylo Ren if you don't train me?" 

"His name is Ben, and he was once my most promising student.” He turns his back to the girl. She cannot see the pain in his face at the mention of this Ben. This was the one that broke him.

“I meet him. I fought him on Starkiller base after his killed Han. I can’t go out there untrained. He will look for me. I gave him a mark he won’t soon forget or forgive." The man’s head drops again the girl cannot see the pain her words have caused him. After a few moments of silence he speaks again.

“You would be safe here, I can offer you protection but I do not train anymore. I tried once and failed.”

“Ky…Ben hunts you too. That was what he was looking for when he found me, the map that leads to this place.” 

“I have made my peace with the fact that I shall be the last Jedi.” He stares out over the water. You watch the girl she looks lost at how to continue this fight. She can tell he won't budge on his decision. 

“I will stay here until I figure out my next move. Chewie and R2 came with me if you wish to see them; they are down at the ship.” A genuine smile creeps onto the man’s face. He looked younger when he smiles.

“Let us go see them shall we. Then I can show you to a hut. There are many you can have your pick.”

“It is beautiful here. I see why you would choose this place. So much water! I never thought this much water could be in one place.”

“This is a very special place. This island is the location of the very first Jedi Temple. Here on Ahch-To is where it all began. It took me years to find it. It seemed fitting that it ends here." You wake from yet another dream. You have had the dream every night this week. The Jedi and the girl. 

The pills were supposed to stop these dreams. Something is wrong; something is messing with your sight. It’s like your sight has been put on a loop. The same vision again and again. Has the future changed? You saw the Jedi training the girl in the past. Has something changed his mind? You turn seeking comfort from Lou but she has not returned from her date. Grabbing you data pad you write down the dream underlining Ahch-To. You lay back closing your eyes hoping sleep will come.

 

You're in Max's office absentmindedly playing with your necklace as you work on the books. The routine of work is the sole comfort you have these days. Lou didn't like routine she said it made us predictable but you enjoyed it. "Little one, it Tuesday your partner in crime is running to the market. Can you watch the tables? It's quiet you'll be okay." Max gives her an encouraging smile. 

"On it boss," winking at him. He chuckles and makes his way back into the kitchen. You’re sure he's right. It's after lunch during the work week. All the workers lunch breaks are over they returned to the docks. Possibly a couple people would come in, most likely regulars coming in to chit chat with Max. You'll have to get some caf nothing more. Sure enough there is only one person out there when you get on the floor.

"Hey Joh, how are you today?" Joh was retired single man that comes in almost every afternoon. Max said he's lonely and well you can relate to that.

"I'm good honey. Where's Lou? Oh never mind it's market day. I lose track of the day's some times." the settles in his regular seat. 

"I know how you feel. Would you like a caf?" He nods and you find the pot is almost empty. Apologizing you rush to make a fresh batch for him. 

"Here you are." You make yourself busy behind the counter, Joh’s is oddly quiet. You are about to ask him if he’s okay when he accidentally spills his caf all over. You rush to get it cleaned up. You are on your knees behind the counter wiping up the mess when the door opens. More customers, at least three from the footsteps

"Honey, I'm sorry. “ Joh’s stammers 

"It's fine, Joh. It's just caf not a big deal. I'll get you a new one in a sec." Your almost finish with the mess.

"He offered me a lot of money. I had too." What? Snapping up to find the red general is sitting in Joh’s place. Joh is already out the door. Troops are pushing their way into the kitchen where you can hear Max yelling but you can't make out what he's saying. You are lost in the piercing eyes of the man that has haunted you mind for months. 

"Hello, (Y/N). You didn't see me coming?" A small smile touches his face. With that everything becomes clear. The cloud blocking your sight was him. He created a blind spot. 

"Sir we have eyes on the other girl." A troop says, Lou they found her. "What are your orders Sir?" Max is being pulled out from the kitchen. 

"Hold for now." He looks back at you; a tear escapes your eye rolling down your cheek as you watch them roughly dragging Max. Kind Max that took you in, feed you, took care of you he didn't deserve this.

"Please don't hurt them." You say looking about at the General. He stands and makes his way behind the counter towards you. 

"Leave the girl alone." Max calls out but the General doesn't even acknowledge him. You tremble as he closes the space between you both. He reaches up wiping the tear away. 

"There is no reason for this to become violent. Come with me (y/n) and I swear no harm will befall your friends." You nod in agreement there is no point in making this difficult. 

"Excellent choice.” His hand circles around your arm. “Forget the other girl return to the ship. We have what we came for." Max says some choice words. 

"Max it's okay. It's better this way. Tell Lou I don't want her to come after me." The general seems pleased with your compliance as he leads you towards the door. "Max it's going to be okay." You try to sound brave but with more tears escaping you’re not fooling anyone. 

The storm troops surround you as you walk down the street but it seems pointless as the General has your arm in a firm hold you couldn't break even if you tried. 

In the distance down the street you see Lou with her bags. She has a look of horror on her face as she watches you being lead away. You wished you could say goodbye to her. You should have told her what her friendship meant to you. Thanked her for caring for you all this time, all these words that will never be said leave an ache in your chest. 

You are placed in a seat. You move to strap yourself in but your hands tremble so badly. "Easy, you don't have to be afraid. No one will harm you (y/n)." The General take on the task of tightening you harness. You can't bring yourself to look at his face, you look at his coat instead. He's planning on sedating you. You hold out your arm for him no point trying to fight it. He hums in amusement taking your arm. "I know you’re scared but I swear I will take good care of you." You feel pinch and darkness creeps in. "You'll see, magnificent girl.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Welcome back General, I trust the mission went well.” Phasma greats him as he descends the ramp.

“It went exceedingly well.” He stands beside her and watches as one of the troops carries the sleeping seer. He orders her to be brought to the med bay a full check up was to be done. The skittish little thing may as well sleep through the pinching and poking of the doctor. "How is Kehko?”

“She is jabbering on and on about a baby. I fear she may be disappointed if she sees that girl, well girl isn’t even the appropriate word. She is clearly a young woman.” The troop follows behind them as they lead the way to the med bay.

“Doctor, I have a guest. I would like scans and blood work done. I need to know everything there is to know about her. I want to be informed the moment she wakes.” The nurse start preparing what will be needed. The troop set (y/n) on the stretcher. Hux pause to move the hair off her face. “She is very special Doctor. Handle her with care.” Two young nurses whisper and giggle as the doctor scurries them out the door. Hux chooses to ignore their insolence this time. “As soon as she wakes Doctor.” He turns and makes his way to the bridge, other than his personal quarters this was his favorite place on the ship. It is so much nicer here without Ren. His crew is calmer without him pacing back and forth in front of them well they try to focus on their tasks. He looks over the reports that he missed, still no solid lead on the location of the resistance base. Though they have the system, it’s only a matter of time before it’s found.

He lost track of time while doing the reports. He wonders why he hadn’t received any notifications from the med bay. Surely the testing must be done by now. (Y/N) should be awake too. They were supposed to advise him when she woke. An uneasy feeling fills his stomach. 

 

************

 

Where are you? Lou's lessons on survival are rolling in you head. Stay calm, assess the situation, then find the best way out and get to her. 

Ok calm, and assess, you are in a hospital bed. Someone has changed your cloths for a thin grey hospital gown. You couldn't help but feel a bit violated at the thought. Glancing down at your arm it's soar. What have they been doing to you? 

"Girls, you have to control yourselves, especially in front of the General." A male voice chastizes just outside the door, ’Sorry sir’ was murmured. You closes your eye laying back, hoping whoever they are they will leave you alone. There's banging, and yells for the doctor. 

"There's been a training accident. Mel you stay here, if she walks notify the general." You sense someone standing by you.

"You don't look so special to me. You know everyone is going to be jealous. The general is the most eligible bachelor on the Finalizer." What's the Finalizer? It sounds fearsome! 

"Mel come here," hushed whispers and some giggles. "Come on, you have been eye flirting with him for months and now he's here! It's destiny, go on hold his hand well he gets his stitches." 

"But I'm supposed to say here with her,” sulks her watcher.

"What "Miss Special!" She's not even awake yet and if she does she can sit here for a minute. Just go say hello, bring him some water." She giggles and she leaves the room. You slowly peek under your lashes. The room is empty. You weren't about to wait for someone to find you. You get out of bed as quickly and quietly as possibly. Slowly you open the door, left or right. Your gift can be useful, left was a no go. Right it is.

You walk the hallways stopping at ever intersection. You run through the choices then choose the path where you are less likely to be seen by someone. It didn't take you long to figure out you were in space, on the biggest ship you have ever seem. It's freezing, the thin hospital gown doesn't provide much protect and you have no shoes against the icy metal floor. You don't know how to fly, escape is going to be next to impossible for you. Lou's voice commands you to keep moving. 

You travel the maze of hallways not really knowing what to do. You just want to avoid people. You reach one set of doors that gets your attention. They were different than all the rest. Large dark double doors with strange designs on them. You have seen them before, maybe in a forgotten dream. You step closer examining the designs. 

The door slides open the inside is dark. You don't think you should go in but the sound of approaching marching feet makes you slip in before being caught. The room is large with a high doomed ceiling. It eerie quiet, dimly light with red lights outlining the wall bases. You have no interest to go any further into the room. You would wait for the troops to pass and then be on your way. You listen at the door they are outside now stomping by. The room lights up behind you. You turn to see a large hologram figure looking down on you. He looks ancient! You both silently stare at one another. 

"Who are you child? Why are you here disturbing me?" 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you sir. I was lost and ended up in here." He leans forward with an intriguing look. 

"You're hiding. Are you a prisoner trying to escape?" he asked sound amused.

"I'm not certain what I'm considered by the people here." A prisoner you guess you weren't he willingly.

"You are considered an important guest no doubt." He sits back staring at you, it almost make you feel like he can see right through you. 

"It has been a long time since the Sith have been blessed with a seer. You will be my most valuable tool." He's the Sith! You heart begins to race. "Have no fear little seer no harm will come to you. You shall be one of my most precious treasures." Troops enter the room followed by the general. He looks at you sadly. "Well done finding her General. Bring her to me at once." You try to escape but are soon restrained by the troops.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way (Y/n)." The general says just before he sedated you one again.....

*******

You gasp pulling your hand back from the door as if it burned you. You stumble back against the wall trying to put as much space between yourself and that door as you can. There was no way you were going in that room! 

You hear the troops coming down the hall towards you. You were going to be found. Panicking you run down the hall taking the first left corner and running right into the General.

"There you are." His hand grips your elbow keeping you from following over. "You had us all very worried (y/n)." He chastised you. He take you back down the hall towards the door you just ran from. Was he going to make you go in? 

"Please don't make me go in there." Hux looks down at you. You couldn't help but tremble with fear. Your greatest fear was the Sith. 

"In there." He stops and points at the door. "(Y/n) that's that last place I want to take you. You are my very special guest and I don't like to share what is mine, but if you misbehave like this again. I may have too take you to the Supreme Leader or worse send your sweet Aunt Kehko." 

"No, please I'll be good." This made the general smile. 

"I know you will," you eye the door with uneasy. "Come you must be freezing, silly thing." The general leads you away from the door. Every step makes you feel a little better. Every step gives you a bit more hope because clearly your situation though bad could be worse The last thing you want is to belong to a Sith. This made the general look like a pretty great option.


	9. Chapter 9

They walk in silence; the poor thing is like a rabbit in a trap. She shivers whether from cold or fear was unknown. Hux make it a point to make no physical contact careful not to frighten her further. Her head is down cast; she steals glace at the soldiers leading them down the corridor, occasionally glancing at the ones at the back. He had not intended to speak to her in front of the troops. She required kindness and gentleness now and those were two things he could never be in front of his men, but as he see a tear roll down her cheek he was overcome with the need to comfort the girl. “You are safe here, no one will harm you.” This only made her bottom lip tremble. He was so glad to reach his office. The troops gone, the door closed he would be able to calm her properly. He had clothing brought for her. Well she changed in the refresher he pace the floor, why was he nervous? She exited the refresher wearing a standard grey uniform. She looked like a common member of the support staff in it. It was beneath her. He would have to have something special designed for her something that showed off her uniqueness amount the crew.

“Please have a sit,” motioning towards the chair. She complies but stares at the floor. “You are completely safe here.”

“You said that already.” A smile creeps onto his face not that she would have seen it of course.

“That’s because I meant it. I have no intention of harming you, quite the opposite actually. I’m hoping you and I can have a mutually beneficial agreement. I will keep you safe; provide you with all the medical care you will require. You will never have to run again. Never go without your medication. In exchange you will allow me to use your gift when needed.” she does respond instead she traces the design on the carpet with her foot.

“How did you know I went without my medication?” she pauses in her tracing glancing up at him.

“I know many things about you. I know you suffer with your gift. I know you mother abandoned you to someone not equipped to care for you properly.” he moves forward to kneel before her reaching to take her hand

“Lou is my friend.” she looks at him heatedly, clearly speaking ill of her friend was a poor choice he takes a different approach.

“I can be your friend. I will never abandon you.” she frowns at his words hmmm can't take about the friend or the mother clearly.

“My mother did what she needed to. It’s not easy caring for a seer.” He finds her defence of her mother and friend to be amicable but misguided, neither lady has managed to keep her safe, she pulls her finger slowly from his hands.

“I believe I am up to the task. I have been caring for you Aunt. She has been making miner improvement since her arrival here I’m told.” This makes her look up. “Would you like to see her?” she nods. “Very well, this way.”

“Sir, what was done to me well I was asleep?” She nervously asks as they walk down the corridor.

“You can call me Hux. You received a full medical exam, blood was taken. I haven’t checked your chart yet but I believe you were given a few vaccines, and a tracking chip.”

“A tracking chip," she rubs her arm searching for it. He suppresses the urge to smile.

“It is standard procedure for senior staff to have tracking chips.”

“I didn’t realize I was senior staff member." She whisper in a snarky tone. 

“Well I would want to find you as much as any missing office, perhaps even more then some." she just gives him a dirty look and they continue on in silence . 

He takes her to his quarter where Kehko was taking up residence, until now that is. Tonight she will join Phasma in her second room. (Y/N) well take his guest room. Ok guest room was not its true purpose it was the room when senior members of staff would keep their mistress. Luckily he was in between ladies at the time and the room was free, spearing him from some very awkward conversations and hurt feeling.

Upon enter the room Kehko practically leaps from the table grabbing (Y/N).  
“The baby, so pretty, so special.” She repeated again and again. Before anyone could say anything she pulls (Y/n) to the table handing her the drawing she’s done. The crayons are scattered on the floor.

“Kehko, what did I tell you, you need to make sure you pick up your things. You are my guest remember.” She murmurs a sorry starting to pick up.

“Kehko you like Captain Phasma right?” She hums a reply. “Excellent would you like to go stay in her rooms?” Kehko stands up with an angry look pointing a green crayon at him.

“Don’t you try to fool me! You just want to keep the baby to yourself. Greedy, greed is green.”

“Why do you keep calling me baby, I’m clear grown now Auntie K.”

“Don’t worry baby I’ll make the greedy general shares.” She gently strokes (Y/N) cheek.

“I only have one spare bedroom Kehko it’s not greed its comfort. I want you both to be happy and safe.” Kehko hmms putting the green crayon back in the box looking angrily at him.

"I can stay with the Captain." (y/n$ offers. No, no she can't. He wants her close, safe.

“Greedy general, greed is green.” She murmured picking up more colours .

“Kehko,” he says in a soft voice he doesn't want to see her sulk, in their time together he actually become started to care slightly for the loonie lady. He didn't take any pleasure in upsetting her.

“I already packed my things.” She snaps, he goes to the room and sure enough Kehko had her cloths stacked together on the bed with her drawings. 

Phasma came to help Kehko move her few belonging. He had to promise Kehko she would be brought back in the morning after breakfast. She didn't want to leave her special baby but with Phasma’s promises of cartoons and ice cream she was soon out the door.

Then they were alone. "Are you hungry? I can order you some food." She shakes her head. He takes a sit in one of his plush chairs, try to encourage her to sit down,she doesn't.

"Where is the Sith?" she whispers looking around his room.

"The Sith? They are not here." he sits back watching her as she look through his book stopping at the one photo he had in his room, it is of him and his father on the day he graduated from the academy.

"They? There are two! Are you kidding me?" (Y/n) spins around looking like she's ready to crawl under the table now. 

"They are not here, they don't knew your here. You and your Aunt are safe." With that (y/n) starts laughing in a slightly hysterical way 

"Safe! I was safer with Lou and Max. You have put us right under the nose of not one but two Sith." She pace back and forth.

"I will keep you safe." She stops giving him a look the says sure you will.

"Hux right? I can tell you right now, I don't feel remotely safe at this time. Is this my room?" she points towards his spare room, he nods, " Goodnight General." With that she disappear behind the door. He will give her sometime to adjust. He's sure she will learn to appreciate all he's offering in time.


	10. Chapter 10

The room is small very small, claustrophobic small. They squeezed in a single bed, that looked uncomfortable. Next to it a stand was a lamp, then wall. The walls were the same dreary grey as the rest of the ship. Seeing your Aunt stirred many emotion in you. Happiness of course, she looked well cared for and you were thankful for of couse, but you always have an apprehensiveness in her presents. Watching her you can't help but wonder will that be me? Losing your mind feels right after belonging to the Sith in your list of fears. There were many reasons you would not find rest here. You were super upset about being kidnapped. You were nauseous from the drugs he gave you earlier and your Aunts chaotic energy filled this space. It was quite overwhelming. 

You just wanted to be back at Max's with Lou. So you perch on the edge of the bed careful not to touch anything. You close your eyes imaging what they would be doing now. Well, now it was probably late, what time is it? The dinner shift would be quieting down. Lou is counting tips at the counter well one or two guys try to talk her into going out with them. You would be doing the dishes well Max tells you a story of some sort. 

Something touches your cheek, it sends a shock running through your body, it was the oddest feeling. Your eyes shoot open to the General kneeling before you. He is far too close.. she was too shocked to say anything. What is he doing here? What does he want? Why isn't he talking? "You need to eat also take your pill for tonight." He straightens up and leaves the room without another word. On the dresser was a sandwich, a glass of water and one pill. 

That was odd, your cheek still burned ever so slightly from his touch. There was an odd feeling in your stomach. You felt his emotions the moment he touched you, in that one moment, he was thrilled he had you, you felt his possessiveness. You felt his....desire.....he finds you attractive.....you don't know what to make of that! 

*****

She needs to eat regardless if she's hungry or not. He goes to the kitchen and makes her a chicken sandwich and some water, he removes one of the pill from the bottle. 

She is sitting on the edge of her bed, her hand curled into her lap, eyes closed as if she is just trying to relax herself. He silently sets the food and pill down on the dresser and kneels before her. Stars she is even more beautiful in person. His special girl, he runs his finger along her cheek. Her eyes pop open a look of surprise, she just stares at him. He can see the questions in her eyes but he has no answer for why he can't take his eyes off her. He had to leave, he told her to eat and take her pill and made a hasty escape. 

Once on the other side of the door he tries to process what just happened. It's just because she's finally here that's all, he searched for her for months and he had her at last, that's the only reason he was feeling oddly. Or it because she's in the room for his mistress's, that it. She a pretty girl and that room he associates with him women. That why he's feeling draw to her in a sexual way. 

He can't wait to see her work. He has so many questions for her. He would start in the morning. 

He was up early, he made a pot of caf and was dressed, he goes in the room to wake her, but she hadn't moved from the night before. The sandwich untouched the pill still there, she sits in the exact position with her eye closed as she had the night before. Was she sick? 

"(Y/n)" she jumps when he called her. She looked around lost. "You didn't eat or take your pill." She doesn't look at him. "How am I supposed to take care of you if you don't do your part?" Still she doesn't say anything. "Come, you will eat breakfast in front of me, but in the future I except you to eat and sleep when told." This made her look up, clearly she was angry at these words. "Do you have something to say?"

"I couldn't sleep ok! Aunt K's chaotic energy is everywhere in this room and I couldn't eat because the sedative you gave me earlier has made my stomach upset." And he he was scolding her. HE wasn't even sure what she meant by her Aunts "energy" 

"My apologies, what can I do to help ease your discomfort." He also finds her mini tantrum endearing but his primate goal at this time was her comfort.

"There is nothing to be done both the energy and drug effects will dissipate in time." she said grumpily

"Well I wish for you to eat breakfast before I leave, please." She raises from the bed but waits for him to exit the room. He pulls out a chair for her at the table. He can't help but chuckle to himself, as she looks at him and takes a different chair, such a cheeky thing. 

As he prepares her plate he realizes that he as never actually made breakfast for a woman before. He wouldn't dare do such a thing for a mistress, that would have only set them up for disappointment. He sets the plate before her. He takes another seat and crosses his hands waiting for her to start eating. Which she does eventually. 

"So how does your gift work? Do I just ask a question and the answer comes? For example if I asked where the resistance base is." 

"That not exactly how it works. I could likely find them if you desired to truly searching for them." she lunches down on a piece of toast.

"Of course I'm truly searching!” what is she implying he isn't do his job! 

"Are you!" She turns her head to the side. "How could you be? You were too busy looking for me." Ha she is clever and so sassy, so few people dare to speak to him like that. It was both refreshing and annoying. 

"Well now I have you. So the resistance." she frowns

"I....I wouldn't tell you even if I did know. Haven't you killed enough?" he find the cuteness of her obstinacy weaning quickly along with his patients. 

"I wouldn't expect a child like yourself to understand the hard choices those that lead must make, but be warned now. You are my guest and a guest should not insult their host. Especially when that host is me." He take a deep breath he does not wish to lose his cool with the girl. "Why would you protect the resistance? They have done nothing for you. Do you think they would not use your gifts if they had you. Trust me General Organa has never been afraid to make sacrifices for the greater good." he did the air quotes with his fingers as he said great good.

"I wouldn't tell her anything either." she sets her fork down now, ”I haven't chosen a side and don't intend to.”

"Well then I'm afraid your time here will be unpleasant. Firstly your Aunt will be most upset to find out she can't see you. Also you will have to remain in your room the whole day. I suggest you use the refresher I have long days you will be in there for a while." She takes his advise and returns to the tiny room. She appears to be anxious as she takes a seat on the bed. ”If you change your mind and agree to help me. I will ensure you have every comfort, in fact I would prefer to think of you happy enjoying your time but it is up to you. If you choose to not to help you will find yourself spend a lot of time right here.” He closes and locked the door.

”Fine, you have yourself a great day General.” She called out angrily he hears a small thump on the door, she likely it with her palm.

Very well little one, I will break you down if I must.” With that he leaves his room, well that wasn't the best way to start there time together. Stubborn attractive woman why was she being so difficult! 


	11. Chapter 11

He found his mind kept wondering to the tiny frighten girl locked away in his guest room throughout the day. Though he was irate at her refusal to assist the First Order with her rare gift, he couldn’t seem to get her frightened eyes from his mind. He puzzled over different ways to pursue her to helping him. He would prefer not to have to resort to threats or violence. It would be like hurting a child or a lovable animal. She was stirring emotions that he was normally about to push aside easily such as guilt, sympathy, remorse. All emotion he does not want nor need of. 

Normally he would focus on the bigger picture to keep such feeling at bay. Oh and what a glorious picture it is; the universe in perfect order. Why can’t everyone see the perfection he is trying to create? Every system, every planet, every person will have a function. All playing an important part to the whole, each individual yet together, there would be order, there would be control, there would be peace. 

Of course they would need a fair, organized individual at the helm. Someone with the ability to maintain such an operation, who better than himself? Hasn’t he proven time and again that he is the man for the job? Who else could possibly fill the position? Ren? Ha that man/child. He couldn’t run this enterprise. He’s far too emotional; too self-obsessed to do what is necessary. Ren’s actions had cost them Starkiller base. He was too busy obsessing over finding Luke Skywalker. Had he focused his energy on finding the resistance and destroyed them well they would be ruling the galaxy now but Ren too busy thinking of nothing other than his own wants.

In the grand scheme of things Ren was no more than an attack dog on a long leash, but he did serve a purpose. Would he still be useful in the new universe once everything is done? Only time will tell but there is a chance the dog will have to be put down in the end. Would the tiny passive seer have a place in his new universe? He would like to think so. 

“Sir, Kooky Kehko is at it again.” He hears Phasma’s voice through the comm. He releases a sign of irritation having to remind himself that the poor demented creature can’t help it as he makes his way to her location. On entering the room a red crayon flies at his head. 

“Liar!” He moves aside in time so blue crayon misses and hits the wall. “You have made the baby cry.” He manages to catch the green. Kehko looks at him with fury. “You…….you are bad.” He takes in another deep breath though he is quickly running out of patience for this temperament women. “You said I would see the baby today instead your make her cry.” Yellow, purple and orange now fly at him. 

“Kehko.” Her face falls slack and she crumbles to the ground snatching the black crayon scribbling frantically on the paper. 

“Black…….bad……bad……bad for baby.” She stands shoving the paper at his chest and moves to the corner solemnly curling herself up hugging her knees whispering “Poor baby” over and over again the entire scene was unnerving. Though now she at least seemed calmer.

“She seems calm enough now. Have one of the medical staff come to watch her so you can get back to the troops.” He could think of a least three annoying nurses that could take time out of flirting with troops to come sit here with her. 

“In my private quarters! Have you lost your mind?” Phasma said looking at him in disgust. “I’m not letting any of those gossipy twits snooping through all my things.” If anyone else spoke to him like that he would have reprimanded them but Phasma was the only person he could trust, he could not force her to allow people into her personal space. Mitaka! With Ren off ship he would be free to assist. The boy never refused any of his requests …..But where could he watch her. He couldn’t think of any other place other than his rooms. He messages Mitaka and moves a now lost looking Kehko from the floor. “Poor Baby.” She murmured well Hux leads her down the hall to his room Mitaka already waiting at the door. 

“You are going to remain in my quarters and watch over Kehko.” On entering the room Kehko moves into the corner balling up again still only murmuring poor baby. “Try to get her to eat some lunch.” Thump……thump…. Mitaka and Hux’s head turn towards the door of his guest room. Hux turns is head back tilting his chin upward so that he looks down his nose at Mitaka, daring him to question that cause of the sound. “I will send some more crayons and paper. She enjoys coloring if she snaps out of this.” He gestures to the balled up women…..Thump…..Thump. Mitaka looks back puzzled at the door but Hux ignores it. “She also enjoys children’s cartoons.” Thump……Thump. “If you have any problems message me.” With that he turns on his heels trying his best to ignore the continually thumping on the door. 

 

The rest of the day passed quickly and when he returned he found Mitaka sitting beside a still spaced out Kehko. He bolts to a stand position when he sees the General enter, cartoons are playing he seem to be trying to entice Kehko with the coloring crayons but to no avail. Hux notice an untouched plate of food sat at the table. She hasn’t moved all day which was very unusual but he did notice the thumping had thankfully stopped. Mitaka the good soldier that he was didn’t ask though Hux was sure the question of what was behind the noise was surely driving him mad and sure enough once dismissed his eyes linger on the door as he passed. 

Hux pours himself a drink before taking a seat on the sofa. He just wanted to have a few minutes before he has to deal with the two women in his life. He takes a sip of his brandy. Kehko has been silence since he returned for which he is thankful. He was enjoying this break when he notice something annoyingly poking him through his pocket he reaches in and pulls out the sheet of paper she had pushes at him in Phasma’s room. He unfolds it to find it to be nothing more than black scribbles; he tosses it on the coffee table; his thoughts now wondering to his young guest. He still wasn’t sure how to persuade her to help him in his cause. He leisurely sips his brandy looking at the door. He would have to let her out soon and he needed some sort of game plan. His eyes travel back to the paper on the table. Ha, that’s funny the black marking almost look like the outline of Ren’s mask. He leans forward looking close at the page now. That is clearly a very poorly drawn picture of Ren’s mask. He looks over at the silent Kehko. She looks straight ahead……fear. She is terrified. 

There is a small thump at the door and a piece of paper slips out from beneath it. He stands to retrieve it, there are only two words written on a small paper in pink crayon. 

 

TOO LATE!


	12. Chapter 12

”Too Late, ” Hux read out loud, a thump thump on the door followed by a calling of ”Please let me out!” Hux sighed he supposed he couldn’t very well keep her locked in there forever beside how's he going to find out what’s causing Kehko’s behaviour and what all this ‘too late’ business is about. 

As the door begins to slide open the girl gracefully slides out and is across the room next to her Aunt before Hux can even pose a question. ”What does that mean too late?”

“Aunt K,” her voice is filled with concerned as she kneels before, “It will be ok. I promise I have a plan.” Kehko’s eyes begin to water.

“No the baby can’t.” She whimpers through tears. The girl caresses her Aunts cheeks, “Yes I can, I’ll be fine.” Kehko shakes her head repeating, “No no no” 

Hux watches the conversation in a state of confusion, which was changing more into a state of annoyance with every passing second. He was not accustomed to being ignored, least of all in his own chambers. “What the bloody hell are you two talking about?” He marches overtaking the girl by the arm and pulling her to her feet. “I expect answers when I ask a question!” His com bleep at that moment. 

“That’s your answer!” She hissed angrily pulling her arm from his grasp. As Kehko lets out a high pitch whine. “I highly suggest you sedate her, this isn’t going to be pretty.” What isn’t going to be pretty! 

“What the hell is happening! Never in my life have I been ignored in such an infuriating manner.” Yet the girl continues to ignore him and again she’s kneeling by her distressed Aunt that was beginning to go into a meltdown. “You will answer me right now! What the bloody hell is going on!” 

“Watch your damn message, asshole!” Asshole! Hux was flabbergasted, this girl needs to learn some goddamn manners. No one comes into his home and disrespects him, not Ren and not some attractive future seeing girl, but the scene before him was too well pathetic honestly for him to defend his insulted pride and accelerate the scene further. The girl was now holding Kehko rocking back and forth humming a song well the older lady cried hysterically. 

Hux grabs his data the orange light blinking annoying at him, hitting the button an image of Supreme Leader appears.

“General Hux! I have been waiting patiently for you to find the Resistance base in the Ileenium system and I have to say that with every passing day my faith in you is waning.” The old man paused, Hux knows it’s to emphasize his point as well as insight fear, which it does all the way in the pit of his stomach. “It would appear I have little choice but to rendezvous with the fleet and take over the search myself! Prepare for the arrival of the Supremacy I will be there within the hour.” The message ends the fear that was in his stomach was now growing to a borderline panic. Clearly, the Supreme Leader isn’t happy and that is never a good thing. 

“No no no” Kehko cries as the girl tries desperately to calm her but Kehko normally calm crazy state of mind seemed to be moving slowed toward an aggressive crazy. The hold the girl has was no longer a comforting one but more one of a restraint.

“Can you get the sedative please.” Her voice has the tone of struggle. Hux has started keeping some emergency needles hidden in his office when Kehko moves in. It was a struggle to get Kehko to hold out her arm but soon he was lifting the unconscious woman from the floor and placing her in the guest room bed. 

When he returned the girl is rummaging in his fridge exiting with all the means to make a sandwich. He stands in the doorway watching as she spreads mayo on the bread. “So it would seem we will have company shortly.” He said as he leans on the doorframe in an attempt to appear casual. She glances at him as she takes a bite into her sandwich, “mmmm so good!” He watched her chew and swallow but when she started moving in for a second bite he reached forward halting her hands. 

“Fine!” She tosses the sandwich back on her plate. “Yes, company is coming and I have a way for you to come out looking good but you're not going to like it!” How little she knows him, looking good was one of his primary goals. “Well, you are going to have to offer me to your Supreme Leader.” What no! He just got her. She quickly snatched up her sandwich taking another big bite, as he protests. 

“Look I’m not happy about it either.” She says rudely talking with her mouth fell, “but it’s the best option for you and Aunt K.” The Aunt if he had to give one over, he could give Kehko to the Supreme Leader.

“NO!” The girl abandons her sandwich and is before him, her tiny hands taking his arm. “Please no, she can’t take it.” she begged, ”Aunt K has been through enough. I” her voice creaks and alike panic enter her eyes, “I can….I can do this. I'm strong enough.” So she is trying to protect her Aunt, what a sweet and incredibly foolish move. She didn’t realize how dangerous the Supreme Leader truly is.”I am, ” she whispered to herself. 

“There must be a way for me to keep both you and your Aunt safe.” Tears build in her eyes as she shakes her head.

“Giving me to the Supreme Leader is best if you don’t the other one will find us both. I…...I can’t see what he will do with us.” The other one, does she mean Ren? “He has an erratic and highly spontaneous decision-making process, accompanied with a furious temper.” Yes, that would be Ren! “So I can’t truly see the future with him which is troubling, at least with the old man I would know what to expect.” She looks down biting her lip with this look on her face of determination, clearly, she is telling herself she can do this. She looks extremely endearing but tragically naive.

“You should have more faith in me.” He gently brushes some strands of hair off her face. “I can keep you both safe.”

“No, you can’t!” She backs away from his touches. “This path I’m talking about put you in the Supreme Leaders good graces as well as protects Aunt K. Trust me it is the best way.” She moves back to the counter retrieving her sandwich. “Look if you don’t take me, the young officer that was in here with Aunt K will tell the other dark force user about us anyways.” Mitaka never! He would never betray his General, Hux protest. “He doesn’t give it freely.” She has finished her sandwich and was now making another, how hungry was she? “So take me straight to him get into your Leaders good graces and please be kind to my Aunt.” This time she takes the sandwich to the couch and sits down champing onto it, just making herself at home. 

After watching her for months via emails and searching for her to only have her here for a day seems like a cruel twist of fate, as he watches her place a kiss on her Aunt’s forehead he fights back the urge to just close the door locking her in the room with Kehko. It is against his better judgement but he had to take her at her word that this would be the best outcome. What is the point of having a seer and no take their advice! 

He had to trust she was making the best choice for him because clearly offering herself to a powerful Sith Lord wasn’t in her best interest, though as he escorts her down the hallway after the Finalize was successfully docked in the hanger of the Supremacy. He does realize her choice likely has little to do with him or her she was doing the solely for Kehko. 

Kehko erratic behaviours would only irritate and anger the Supreme Leader, he would likely kill her over time. Hux steals a glance the girl, she has a look of determination but fear is radiate from her, her breathing is being done at an interval that makes him think she is mentally reminding herself to take a breath every few steps. 

As they make their way through the halls for the Supremacy on there approach to the Supreme Leaders throne room they run into Ren. The little Seer moves closer to him as Ren approaches.

“General, what possible reason could you have for not finding the Resistance base by now?” The Seer moves even closer as of hoping to disappear behind him which only captures Ren attention. “Who is this?” 

“She is not your concern, though it good to see you out of the medbay Ren. Last time I saw you, you had a gaping hole in your side and a rather nasty cut on your face. Finally a true reason for that ridiculous helmet!” Ren snared like a rabid dog.”If you will excuse me.” Hux takes the girl by the arm and they move at a slightly quicker pace to the door, Ren staring after them only to follow.

She trembles as they reach the door, the determined look now is gone, Hux only sees fear now. He wishes to offer her comfort but in all honesty, he doesn’t know if she will be alright and Ren was right there. If Ren suspected that Hux had the slightest care for the girl it would only put her in danger of being more of a target.” 

“General, come to offer your excuses in person I see.” The Supreme Leader looks bored sitting on his throne. Hux stops a few feet from the throne, Ren is now standing behind them like a giant overbearing tower only intimidating the girl further. 

“On the contrary Supreme Leader, I am being you a gift.” He releases the girl’s arm pushing her gently forward. “I have been having a hard time getting her to cooperate with me but I knew you would know how to use her gift more efficiently.” Hux represses a shudder as the Supreme Leader looks the girl over his expression change to a hungry smile, that makes Hux feel sick to his stomach and once again questions if this was the best choice. 

“Well done General,” the Supreme Leader sounds almost gleeful, like a child getting a gift on the birthday. “Come closer dear,” the girl takes a tentative step, “I said Closer!” A yelp escapes her as she is dragged through the air to rest before the Supreme Leader. “Well done indeed General. Look, apprentice, never have you seen such a treasure. It has been a long time since I have had the pleasure of beholding a seer.” Ren moves forward the Supreme Leader rubs his hands together. ”I am so excited I don’t know what I should look for first.” Hux watched in horror as the girl’s scream filled the air as the Supreme Leader reaches forward his hand resting on the girl’s forehead his eyes closed. 

“Glorious!” The Supreme Leader dropped his hand. The girl is still being held in place before the Supreme Leader but Hux could tell her legs would not be able to support her weight as she struggled to catch her breath. “It was no wonder you couldn’t get her to cooperate, General, Seers are neutral by nature, always letting the future unfold naturally.” Hux watches the Supreme Leader gentle touch the girl's face. “Luckily we Sith take what we want, ” 

”Master let me try?” Ren reaches forward and the girl shakes as if she was trying to break the hold on her.

”No, you much earn that privilege my eager apprentice,” Snoke growled angered, electricity dance on his fingertips as a warning to Ren what would happen if he would play with his new toy.

”Yes, Master.” Ren backs down clearly unhappy with his master's greedy nature. Snoke turns his attention back to the girl.

”Child you were born to serve, do not fear me for if you serve me well I will see to it that you live a life of complete comfort.” Hux didn’t know what unsettled him more the whimpering ‘yes master’ that the girl replied or the twisted smile that Supreme Leader had.

“Excellent, guards take my new seer to my private section of the ship, a room is to be prepared. Also, call the seamstress, my seer will need dresses.” Snoke reaches forward patting the top of her head. “Only the best for my girl.” A red guard moves forward the force holding her release and as Hux expected she collapsed into the guard's arms. Hux only gets to glimpse of her tearful face as she is carried from the room. 

“General, you will find the resistance on D’Qar. You best hurry from what I saw you need to leave immediately. Ren, you may as well accompany him and General thank you for my gift, she is extraordinary.” The Supreme Leader said dismissing them. Hux exits the throne room with a feeling that this was a horrible mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay.   
> The muse hasn't been with me the past few months. 
> 
> I hope it was with the wait. 
> 
> I will try to do my best to update more frequently


End file.
